


Skeleton Song

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Original Stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off a song, Dead Character, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Skeletons, Very Spoopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Veronika has always been accompanied by her best friend since nursery, Albert.Her life has never been... normal seeing as Albert is a skeleton and has been for hundreds of years.





	Skeleton Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely friendship blooms, though life isn’t exactly a fairy tail.

Veronika was sitting on a bench, kicking her feet when she felt someone slide new to her.

She blinked her brown eyes, processing what was next to her.

A skeleton?!

The skeleton traded back the quizzical look, raising it’s eyebrow... or what would be an eyebrow.

Veronika scoffed.

“Nice joke, Damian.” She muttered, looking away.

“Who’s Damian??” The skeleton asked, curiously.

“Don’t play dumb. I know it’s you.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but I genuinely don’t know who this Damian fellow is. Could you tell me about him? He seems like a real ol’ trickster!” The skeleton said, nudging Veronika.

Veronika looked at the skeleton.

“I’d rather not, but who or what are you?! Are you like, a monster?”

“Well, before I died I was called Albert Godfrey! I think, or was that someone else? Oh well. It’s rather chilly, ain’t it?”

“No... It’s rather warm.”

“And yes, technically I am a monster but I doubt I’d be able to do any harm, I’m as weak as anythin’! Can’t lay a single finger on a cat, let alone a human kid!” 

“You fought a cat?”

“Yeah, She was really something. She stole my elbow, but I finally found in many years later! That was one search.” 

“How can someone steal an elbow...?”

“I have no clue, but she did. Anyways, I have no idea where I am! Do you know where I am?” Albert asked.

“You’re at a school in Manchester...?” 

“Oh! I am? Huh. Interesting. Anyways, what do you do in a... school? My memory is a lil rusty.” He asked.

“You-“

“Oh wait! Never mind, I remember! It was horrible.” Albert Said, deadpanned.

“You can say that again...”

Suddenly a boy ran up to her.

“Who are you talking to?! Have you finally gone mad because you have no friends?” He said.

Albert looked offended at the boy.

“Well that’s very rude!” The man with no skin said, putting his hands on his hips.

The boy suddenly jumped, terrified.

“Y-Y-You have n...n-no skin...!” The boy screamed, before fumbling away.

Albert sighed.

“And? I’ve been dead for... years! What are you expecting?” The boy was paralysed in fear, backing away slowly. Veronika looked at Albert, smirking. “I think we’re going to get along pretty well, Mr. Skeleton.”


End file.
